Prison Visits
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: After being publicly humiliated and thrown into prison after he tried to take over Midgard, he is surprised to find that he is getting visits from the woman was threatened to pay a visit. Short Lokane fic.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Thor.

Chapter 1

As Loki was led into the throne room to hear his punishment for what he did in Midgard, he stood up straight knowing that he wouldn't be killed because he was a Prince of Asgard. The pair of guards led Loki to the throne and they forced him into a kneeling position. Sitting on his throne was Odin while Frigga stood at his left while Thor was standing at his right as the heir to the throne.

Loki's eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw that Jane was standing next to Thor. He had heard from the rumors that after he dropped off Loki at the prison, Thor went back to Midgard so he could have Jane visit and possibly have her marry him. I can't believe that Thor is letting that mortal watch this, thought Loki as he clenched his fists in anger.

"Loki as a Prince of Asgard, you can't be killed as punishment, but you still need to be punished. You shall spend one year in prison," said Odin.

"Of course father," said Loki quietly. A year in prison, that is such a simple punishment, thought Loki.

"That isn't all you will have your head publically shaved as a mark of shame. For that year in prison you will be unable to grow your hair out and you must walk through the city of Asgard once a day so everyone can see your shame," said Odin. Loki quickly looked down in shame when he heard some of the people in the crowd snicker. Having your head shaved was a mark of shame in Asgard that was used as a way to point out someone that committed a shameful crime and was going to be used as an example.

Sif then quickly stood up and walked over to the throne. "Honorable All Father, please let me be the one to shave Loki's head," said Sif with uncontained joy in her voice. He knew that Sif wanted to do this because of the time that Loki had cut off her hair because she had told him that she was trying to drive a wedge between the brothers.

"Alright," said Odin quietly as Sif was presented with a pair of shears and a razor. Sif then quickly started to cut off his hair with the shears leaving his hair very short while some of the people started to laugh a little. When she was done Loki reached up and felt very short and uneven hair. Sif then shoved his hands down before she grabbed the razor.

When Sif ran the razor over his head, she wasn't trying to be gentle at all which caused her to cut his head a couple times. The laughing became louder, but all Loki did was clench his fists in anger at was being done to him. I am should be King of Midgard right now, not being treated with such shame, thought Loki as he started to blush.

But as he looked at the throne, he couldn't tell what Odin was thinking at all and Thor seemed very uncomfortable. As expected Frigga was sobbing, but what shocked him was the fact that Thor's dear mortal maiden, Jane had a look of horror on her face as a couple tears fell from her eyes.

When Sif was done, the guards led him back to his cell and threw him in it. Once inside, he just frantically started to run his hands over his bare scalp. It felt so strange to not feel an hair under his hands. When he pulled his hands away, he saw blood from the cuts that Sif gave him. Just then a guard came to the door. "You have a guest," said the guard.

"Let me guess, it is either father or my dear brother telling me that I was such a bad boy and I got what I deserved," said Loki with a slight sneer in his voice.

"No, it is me," said Jane as she stepped out from behind the guard.

* * *

Jane didn't know why, but after that disgusting display in the throne room she had to see Loki. Maybe if it had to do with the fact that someday he might be her brother-in-law someday or it might have to do with the fact that she actually felt bad for him while everyone was laughing at him. While he had a look of anger on his face, his eyes shined with tears he was trying to hold back. It was obvious that Loki had been bullied for a long time which might be the reason why he didn't expect the people of Asgard to treat him with anything but scorn.

"Open the cell," said Jane to the guard.

"But you are Thor's beloved, he will kill me if Loki harms you," said the guard.

"I am sure that Loki wouldn't do something stupid like harm me when he is the prisoner and there are guards that are ready to attack," said Jane.

"If he tries to do anything, just scream and I will come," said the guard as he opened the cell door and led her in before he closed the door and left her alone.

"I am sure that Thor told you that I wanted to pay you a visit because you were the one that made me so soft, it is so delightful that you are the one that is paying me a visit," said Loki as he chuckled a little.

"You may act like you don't care, but I see the real you," said Jane quietly.

"The real me, enlighten me," said Loki with a slight smirk that didn't reach his eyes.

"You have been hurt all of your life by either bullies or the father you thought wanted you to be like Thor, but from what I have seen when I first met him, I was able to see that your father loves you very much and he hated that you are going to be put through this. So to hide the hurt that you feel, you strike out with causing mischief because you felt that this would be the only way to gain any attention. Then after years of thinking that you were Odin's birth son, you find out that you were the son of his greatest enemy. Because you thought that you were a monster, it was only natural for you to start to act like a monster, but you are still that scared little boy who just wanted someone to love him," said Jane.

"Bravo, you must think that now that you understand me, I will have a magical transformation into the good little Prince of Asgard. You are a bigger fool than I believed you were, I know that Thor said that he loved you, but do you know how many women he told that too? You are nothing but a little distraction to him and when he grows bored with you, he will leave you for the next distraction," sneered Loki.

"No, I don't expect that at all, but I just wanted to let you know that I will be here for you because I know that you will need someone by your side after what you are going to have to go through and I wanted to give you this," said Jane before she quickly gave him a hug. She didn't expect Loki to return the hug and he didn't, he just stood there with a shocked look on his face while she buried her head into his shoulder.

"I am ready to go and I will be back tomorrow," said Jane to the guard. When the guard opened the door, Jane turned back to see that Loki was sitting on the ground while he was rubbing his eyes.

* * *

"Why are you allowing Jane to visit my brother, he told me that he wanted to do her harm," shouted Thor to one of the guards. He couldn't believe that for the last three months Jane had been coming to visit Loki usually after he had been forced to walk through the city with guards escorting him and his bald head exposed. Thor just saw it once, but felt physically sick at the fact that his brother was being laughed at, but he wouldn't do anything to stop it because Loki had to be punished.

"We saw nothing wrong with it, she just stood in his cell and gave him comforting words while he throws insults at her, but he didn't physically harm her," said the guard weakly. But the only reason why the guard told him what Jane was doing because Thor demanded to know why Jane went missing and the guard felt honor bound to tell the Prince of Asgard the truth.

"I am going to go there and tell Jane that I no longer want her to spend time with my brother," shouted Thor.

Thor then left and stormed towards the dungeon. "Leave me alone, I would like to have some words with my brother and my beloved," said Thor which caused the guard to quickly run away. As he got closer, he heard someone crying. How dare he make Jane cry, thought Thor, but he only got close enough so he could see what was going on and not been seen unless he made his presence known.

What he saw left him in shock. Jane and Loki were sitting on the cot while tears were falling from Loki's eyes. "How dare you do this to me, just leave me alone and never come back. I don't know why I am acting like this, but I can't stand the fact that they are always laughing at me and I only seem to be able to find comfort from you," shouted Loki as more tears fell and he placed his head on her shoulder. Thor winced when he saw that there was a bleeding gash there that had come from a rock that had been thrown by one of the people in the city that day.

"Loki, this isn't really a bad thing. You just need someone to talk to about what you are going through and you are just starting to realize that I am the one person that you can confide in," said Jane as she reached over and touched Loki's still bald scalp.

"I hate to admit it, but out of all of Thor's distractions, you are my favorite," said Loki with a weak smile.

"I don't really know if I am much of a distraction now, Thor proposed to me," said Jane.

"Say yes, you will be my sister and I think that you would be the only woman that I can stand seeing as my sister," said Loki. Thor gained a small smile at the fact that since he was saying that Jane would become his sister it would mean that Loki was already seeing Thor as his brother again.

"I really care about care about Thor, but I don't know if I can marry him. I feel like I should marry a man that I couldn't stand spending my life without, but I don't think that Thor can be that man and I don't know if I will ever find that man," said Jane quietly.

Thor didn't know why, but it didn't really hurt him that much that Jane didn't know if she wanted to marry him. Also he started to see that it was very good for Loki that he was having Jane there for him and he couldn't force something that would bring Loki back to the way that it used to be. He then turned around and left.

"My prince, should we keep Lady Jane from seeing Prince Loki," asked the guard that had told him that Jane was visiting Loki.

"No just let them have their time alone," said Thor as he left Jane and Loki alone.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Thor.

Chapter 2

The next day Loki waited in his cell for Jane after he had been forced to walk through the city, but she didn't come. Why is she doing this to me, she said that she would be there for me and when I realized that I did need her, she doesn't come and visit me, thought Loki in anger as he hit one of his fists on the stone wall.

"Guard where is Jane," said Loki to the guard that was standing by his cell that day.

"Jane is at a feast where she is going to tell Thor if she wants to marry him, but she said that she will be here to visit you when the feast is over and she apologizes for being late in advance," said the guard.

Loki didn't know why, but the thought that Jane marrying Thor left him both happy and sad. Happy because he would have Jane in his family and he would be able to spend more time with her, but the fact that he was sad didn't make any sense to him at all.

After waiting for a few hours, Loki saw Jane walking to the cell. She was in a dark green dress with a black bodice and trimmed in gold to his shock since he was dressed in his colors instead of Thor's colors. She also had her hair up in a pair of buns that he had to admit were quite pretty on her along with a gold circlet that bore and emerald in the middle.

"So, are you going to be my sister," asked Loki after the guard let her in the cell.

"No," said Jane.

"What, but Odin will force to return to Midgard and I will never see you again, you promised that you would be here for me," said Loki with shock in his voice.

"I am not going back to Midgard yet, I don't know why, but Odin told me that he would like for me to stay here for the rest of the year," said Jane. Father somehow knows about Jane's visits to me and he is encouraging her to spend time with me, but why is he doing this, thought Loki.

"I am sorry that you aren't going to be my sister, but I am happy that we will be having these little visits," said Loki as he took his place on the cot.

"Thankfully Thor didn't seem to take it too hard, in fact it seemed like he was expecting for me to say no," said Jane as she made her way to the cot. Once she was sitting down, Loki quickly draped one of his arms over her. "How do you feel, are they still laughing at you," asked Jane as she looked up at his hairless head.

"Not really, it seems like they are starting to starting to find laughing at me to be quite boring right now because I don't react the way that they want me to," said Loki.

"That is good, I didn't like it when they were laughing at you," said Jane as she yawned a little before she placed her head on his shoulder. When he heard soft snoring, he knew that Jane had fallen asleep.

"My prince, should Jane be woken up so she can leave," asked the guard as he turned to find a sleeping Jane.

"No, if you don't mind, I would like her to stay in here for the night," said Loki quietly. At first Loki thought that the guard was going to say no, but he just turned around and let Jane stay in there.

* * *

After a couple months went by, it was found out that the Dark Elves were wanting to fight for the domination of Asgard. Since they needed a powerful sorcerer to fight against a man named Malekith the Accursed, they decided to let Loki out early to fight against the deadly sorcerer. When Loki came to meet Jane one last time before he went off the battle, she saw that he was dressed in battle armor and there was black stubble on his head.

She quickly threw his arms around him and told him how much she was going to miss him. Since she was no longer needed to talk to Loki, she was going to back to Midgard to work on her research. "Jane, I promise that when the battle is over, I will come back to you," said Loki as she clung to her protectively.

"But, what if you die," said Jane with tremor in her voice. The thought of Loki dying made her heart hurt very much.

"Don't worry, I have survived Frost Giants and the Avengers, the Dark Elves are nothing compared to that," said Loki as he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. He then placed the helmet he was carrying on his head.

"Promise me that you won't die and promise that when the war is over that you will come back to me," said Jane.

"I promise," said Loki before he left.

When Loki had left Asgard, Jane felt tears fall from her eyes because he had left before she could realize that she had fallen in love with him.

* * *

It took a year for the war to end, for an Asgardian war it wasn't very long, but to Loki it felt like an eternity without Jane by his side. While he wasn't in battle with Thor by his side, he would be alone thinking about the woman that become so much to him. In fact while he hated to admit it, he kind of wished that he could be back in prison just so he could look forward to the daily visits. Whenever he closed his eyes, images of her would dance across his eyelids.

It didn't shock him that much when started to realize that he was in love with Jane. That night he told Thor how he felt about her since he didn't felt right about trying to get with Jane when she had almost married his older brother. To his surprise, Thor laughed and told him that he was starting to realize that a woman like Jane was better suited for a man like Loki, not for a man like Thor.

Once Malekith had been slain by Loki, it didn't take long for the people of Asgard to win the war since the Dark Elves no longer had the powerful sorcerer to lead them.

"Brother, where are you going we are celebrating our great victory before we return to Asgard," said Thor who was joined by Sif. While Loki still hadn't forgiven Sif for taking so much joy in shaving off all of his hair, he knew that he was going to have to get used to the idea of Sif being around more often because it looked like Thor was going to marry Sif soon.

"I am going to Midgard to pay Jane a visit. I promised her that I would come to her when the war was over," said Loki. Unlike the last time Loki said it, Thor was smiling when Loki said that he was going to pay Jane a visit.

Once back in Midgard it didn't take long for him to sneak into SHIELD records to find out that Jane was doing her research in Norway. Thankfully she is somewhere cold and isn't in a desert like she was when she met Thor. Loki changed his armor into a suit and scarf combo before he went to Norway. Thankfully his hair had grown back to the length it was before he fell off of the Bifrost, so he wouldn't get people staring at a bald head, also for some reason the people of Midgard seemed to associate Loki with his shoulder length hair.

Loki looked at the piece of paper that bore her address as he made his way to the apartment buildings. When he stood in front of the door, he knocked on it hoping that Jane would be there. Jane quickly opened the door and he found her standing there in a pale pink sweater and blue jeans. "Loki," said Jane softly before she threw her arms around him.

"I promised that I would come back to you," said Loki as he returned the hug. When they pulled apart, Jane quickly kissed him on his lips much to his joy and shock. But it didn't take long for Loki to start to return the kiss.

"I have been waiting a year to tell you that I love you," said Jane when they pulled apart.

"I love you too, you cared about me so much that you didn't even give up on me even when I was being an ass to you in the beginning," said Loki before he kissed her forehead.

"I don't know why, but something told me that it would be worth it if I just stuck by your side," said Jane. Jane then took Loki's hand and led her into the apartment before they shared another kiss.


End file.
